


ninja

by yoonoohs



Series: word prompts [21]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Child!Yugyeom, Fluff, Other, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs
Summary: prompt: ninja warrior + jackson





	ninja

“jackson i swear to god,” you mutter, walking out to your backyard. just as you feared, he and your five year old were running around, recreating scenes from ninja warrior. 

“jackson, i told you to put yugyeom down for his nap!” you call, crossing your arms but watching your two idiots fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @koalahoon  
> tumblr: @stoner-mark


End file.
